The Molten Army
These characters are owned by Galvatream, do not use without permission. The Molten Army is the army formed up by the Moltus. It is the military might of the Lava Realm and is commanded by Lord Moltron, Commander Moltar, General Meltus and General Selina. Among it's ranks are the Dragon Riders, Cycle Legion, Tank Squadron and Royal Commandos. History: Units: Dragon Riders: The Dragon Riders are one of the most feared units in The Molten Army. Commanded by General Meltus, the Dragon Riders rule the skies of the Lava Realm. They ride the mighty Molten Dragons. Cycle Legion: The Cycle Legion is one of the fastest and stealthiest units within The Molten Army. They answer to General Selina directly. They rule the roads of the Lava Realm. Tank Squadron: Also known as The Heavy Hitters, the Tank Squadron are the slowest, but toughest units in The Molten Army. They obey Commander Moltar and are often used to protect important interests. Royal Commandos: The Royal Commandos are Lord Moltron's personal taskforce. They answer to him without question and obey his every command. They are the most skilled and dangerous units. They hover around Lord Moltron at all times and double up as his personal guard. Ranks Lord: The highest rank, it is the title given to the supreme ruler of the Lava Realm. Only one person can hold this title at a time. Lord Moltron is the current Lord. They have complete control over the army and every aspect of the Lava Realm. Commander: The second highest rank, it is given to the supreme commander of The Molten Army. Only one person can hold this title. Commander Moltar is the current Commander. They have higher authority over the army and answer only to the Lord. General: Generals have control over a section of The Molten Army. There can be any number of generals at once. The current generals are Selina and Meltus. They answer directly to the Commander or the Lord. Captain: Captains have limited control over The Molten Army and answer directly to the ranks above them. They are numerous and often lead small squads of men. Commando: Commandos are have the smallest amount of numbers and are often only up to twenty in strength. They are able to wield any weapon but will often favour stylised weapons. They are heavily armoured and equipped for special operations. Brute: Brutes are the largest members of The Molten Army. They are taller and bulker then the other Moltus and often wield the heaviest weapons. Dragon Rider: Dragon Riders are among some of the most respected members in The Molten Army for their skill and ability to keep the Molten Dragon tame. Warrior: Warriors are the elite force of The Molten Army. They are heavily armoured and wield heavy weapons such as large swords, battle axes and shields. Soldier: The most common sight in The Molten Army, they are the most numerous. They have light armour and often wield a light sword and shield. Scout: The lowest rank within The Molten Army, scouts often appear to have little armour and wield either a bow or crossbow with the occasional sword.Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Villain groups Category:Villains Category:The Molten Army Category:Galvatream's Characters Category:Galvatream's Teams Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Galvatreams Villains Category:Moltus Category:Moltus Magmatic Category:Moltus Mander Category:Armies Category:Lava Realm Natives Category:Masters of Magma